


deaslasair.

by Wiseles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiseles/pseuds/Wiseles
Summary: Деслáсер (deasghnáth (ирл.) – ритуал, lasair (ирл.) – пламя) – вымышленная оригинальная вселенная, основанная на ритуальных обычаях мутировавших людей, которые обладают частичной звероподобной формой.





	deaslasair.

Прежде всего нужно сказать о том, что текущий мир – довольно развитая цивилизация, но отказавшаяся от технического прогресса в пользу сохранения баланса магнитных и ресурсных факторов. Именно поэтому за основу были взяты языческие обряды в своеобразной форме – все они связанны либо с чистотой души, либо с проецированием того на кровь. Естественно, технологии не ушли вовсе: в некоторых случаях жители прибегают к помощи науки, например, в изготовлении трудных материалов, или для производства одежды в тяжелые периоды жизни.

Рассматривается континент, который позднее назвали «**Крисав***» из-за специфики внешнего вида. Архипелаг, находящийся в северо-западном направлении от основного материка, прозвали «**Аирав***», так как большая часть островов покрыта вечной мерзлотой, а зверолюды там бывали всего трижды за несколько тысяч лет.

Основной материк богат лесами и водными источниками, умеренный климат позволяет выживать в вполне комфортных условиях, но нередко случаются ранние зимы, создающие проблемы у населения. Самый южный пролив назвал «**Хашкираскаль***» и отличается замкнутым пространством, полезным, в частности, для сельского хозяйства и добычи редких руд. Западный пролив «**Ирариакаль***» знаменит рыбной торговлей и морским торговым путем. Северный же, «**Шкитускерталь***», отличителен редкими горными породами и является одним из ценных источником ресурсов материка.

Что касательно жителей, то необходимо разъяснить принцип присваивание звероподобных конечностей или атрибутики у «людей». В ходе тысячелетней мутации, жители материка смогли приобрести особенности и выносливость животных, выбор которого зависел от ведущих качеств характера. Таким образом, упрямые люди смогли обрести рога и в некоторых случаях копыта, позаимствовав особенности у копытных, а мягкие и хитрые, например, приобрели особенности кошачьих. Естественно, степень мутации зависит от стойкости ментального здоровья: так, наиболее выносливые, почти не имеют животной атрибутики или могут контролировать её появление в полной мере, а наименее – наполовину и практически полностью подвержены трансформации без возможности контролировать данный процесс. В некотором роде жителей начали делить на «одичалых» и «человекоподобных», где вторые были во всеобщем приоритете. В ходе экспериментов, которые проводились совсем недавно, выяснилось, что одичалых можно приблизить к человекоподобных путем внешнего влияния и ношения специально выкованных браслетов с алыми самоцветами, обязательно смешанные наполовину с гагатом.

Именно звериные особенности стали дополнительной причиной для отказа от техники: выносливость каждого жителя повышается в зависимости от принадлежности к животному, и, как правило, превышает обычный человеческий порог.

Самыми известными поселениями считаются **Кнолус*** и **Омрасуи***, так как являются самыми многочисленными из всех существующих. Первый отличается своим сельским хозяйством: обилие лекарственных трав и овощных культур, за счет расположения между тремя заливами по центру, позволяют поселению налаживать крупные торговые отношения, обеспечивая постоянный приток местной валюты. Второе поселение отличается наиболее выносливым народом, так как большая часть занятости приходится на работу среди горных пород, находясь вблизи северного залива. В частности, именно поэтому здесь находится известный источник янтаря. 

**Author's Note:**

> Крисав* (craos (ирл.) – пасть; talamh (ирл.) – земля) — дословно «земля-пасть»  
Аирав* (oighear (ирл.) – лед; talamh (ирл.) – земля) — дословно «ледяная земля»  
Хашкираскаль* (theas (ирл.) – юг; sciathán (ирл.) – крыло; murascaill (ирл.) – залив) — дословно «южно-крылатый залив»  
Ирариакаль* (iarthar (ирл.) – запад; starrfhiacail (ирл.) – клык; murascaill (ирл.) – залив) — дословно «западно-клыкастый залив»  
Шкитускерталь* (tuaisceart (ирл.) – север; sciathán (ирл.) – крыло; murascaill (ирл.) –– залив) — дословно «северо-крылатый залив»  
Кнолус* (cnoc (ирл.) – холм; ialus (ирл.) – вьюнок) — дословно «холм вьюнка»  
Омрасуи* (ómra (ирл.) – янтарь; súil (ирл.) – глаз) — дословно «янтарный глаз»


End file.
